The Warriors Coming
by Mistress Of The Stars
Summary: Uh...you may have seen this story before. I had it on another account and just removed it from there and I put it on here. Please R&R! Fictional characters based on SM plus SM characters.


The world was silent. The forboding quiet echoed through the galaxy. Something bad was coming. The cats stopped meowing and the dogs stopped barking. It was an eerie silence. Obviously Tsukino Usagi and her friends didn't notice, for they were walking to the mall, without a care in the world, and talking about guys. Except Mizuno Ami, the bookworm of the group, who had her nose in a book. Ami looked up."Do you guys notice how quiet it is? It's spooky." she said. Hino Rei had her eyes closed."I sense it too."she said,"No cats meowing, no dogs barking, no people in sight. I have a bad feeling about this." "Stop being so paranoid, guys''said usagi,who was walking backwards with her eyes closed, and her hands behined her head. "oof!ouch!" she said turning around, "watch where you are going... EWWW!What a creepy girl!" It wasnt the look of the girl that was creepy, she was quite beautiful, it was the air about her that radiated the feeling of evil she emitted. "Hello, my name's Mimi Jones, what's yours?"said the girl. She was of medium height and build, with short orange hair, but was wearing a beret, and a shirt that said 'I love the Sunbursts!'. "I am Tsukino Usagi,and these are my friends, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami,Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto." Usagi said, pointing to each of them respectively. "Well, thank you for your time, gotta run!"said Mimi, and left. When she was out of earshot, the girls started talking."Boy, that was one creepy girl. She was so nice, but at the same time, radiated pure evil."said Kino Makoto. "I agree, Mako-chan, she was so innocent, and at the same time, sent chills down my spine."said Aino Minako. "Let's stop talking about her."said Usagi,"She's creepy."The unsuspecting girls walked on, after their first encounter with the new evil. Meanwhile, on a far away planet, in a palace called 'Argent Ciel Bijou Palais' which means 'Silver Sky Jewel Palace' in French, a girl begged. "Please Mommy, Daddy, please?!" the girl begged. "Okay!" the girl's parents, the King and Queen, said. "But you can only take yourself and 4 friends with you. No more, no less, and we get to pick your friends, your human and Sailor names, and attacks and transformations, plus speeches, or no deal!" "Okay!" the girl said. The next day was the announcement of the plans. "Presenting... Sailor Sunspray, Sailor Sunsparkle, Sailor Sunsplash, Sailor Sunspritz, and Sailor Sunsprinkle!" the King said. The crowd cheered. "They will be going to earth to help the Sailor Soldiers to fight the Death Busters. Their earth names are... Alluna Mizuke, Lucia Kilune, Bianca Miyazuki, Sakura Kinmoku, and Tanuki Takeuchi!" the king roared, the crowd cheered! The next day,the girls were sent to earth with no supervision. They were so excited! Usagi and her friends were exhausted after a full day of shopping. "Boy, I'm pooped!" said Makoto. "Me too!" said Minako. The girls sat down. "Did you hear?" said Usagi,"The Sunbursts are coming to town for a concert at Tokyo Tower tomorrow!" "Oh my gosh! The Sunbursts!" everyone screamed. Except Ami."Who are the Sunbursts?" she asked. "Ami! They're only the most popular girl band in the world!" said Usagi. "Oh, those Sunbursts! Okay!" said Ami. "And I've got 5 tickets!" said Usagi, in a singsong voice. "Yay! We're seeing the Sunbursts!" said everyone. "Introducing, on guitar... the lead singer... Alluna Mizuke! On drums... Lucia Kilune! On keyboard... Bianca Miyazuki! On bass... Sakura Kinmoku! And on congas... Tanuki Takeuchi! Ladies and gentlemen, the SUNBURSTS!" The crowd went wild, and the band started to play. "Isn't this great?!"screamed Usagi. The band played several songs until intermission. "We'll be right back, folks!" said the announcer. The break was halfway through, when a female voice came over the P.A. system."Attention, ladies and gentlemen! Please report to the concert hall for a special surprise now!" the voice said. The crowd was confused. "Huh?" said Ami,"That sounds like that creepy girl we met a couple days ago. Her name was... um... oh yeah! It was Mimi Jones!" "We'd better transform!" said Makoto. "Moon... Cosmic... Power!" "Mars... Star... Power!" "Mercury... Star... Power!" "Jupiter... Star... Power!" "Venus... Star... Power!" "Let's go!" said the Sailor Scouts. Backstage, the Sunbursts heard all the ruckus."We'd better transform!" said Alluna. "Sunspray... Sun... Power!" "Sunsparkle... Sun... Power!" "Sunsplash... Sun... Power!" "Sunspritz... Sun... Power!" "Sunsprinkle... Sun... Power!" "Let's go!" said the Sun Sailors. The crowd filed into the concert hall, puzzled."Please sit down!" said Mimi."Here comes down your surprise now!" She ripped off her outer clothing to reveal an orange dress with a black star. "Heart Snatcher!" said Sailor Mars to the Scouts. "I stand for love, and the power of good music!" said Sailor Moon,"I am Sailor Moon, protector of truth and justice! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" "Ha, ha! Sailor Sissies! I am Mimet, leader of Witches 5! No one can beat me!" Mimet said. She pulled out a staff."Stage Fright!" she screeched. A horrid sound came out of the staff. "Uhh!" yelled the crowd, and pure heart crystals came out of them. "Drat! None here!" said Mimet. She ran. The Sailors ran after her, but fell. They watched the battle below. "We are the Sun Sailors, Scouts of the Sun! In the name of the Sun, we shall punish you!" said the girls. "We better help them!" said Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Sunspray!" "I am Sailor Sunsparkle!" "I am Sailor Sunsplash!" "I am Sailor Sunspritz!" "I am Sailor Sunsprinkle!" The Sailor Scouts came to help them. "We'd better do a joint attack to defeat her!" said Sailor Sunspray. "Okay!" said everyone. "Moon... Cosmic... Power!" "Mars... Star... Power!" "Mercury... Star... Power!" "Jupiter... Star... Power!" "Venus... Star... Power!" "Sunspray... Sun... Power!" "Sunsparkle... Sun... Power!" "Sunsplash... Sun... Power!" "Sunspritz... Sun... Power!" "Sunsprinkle... Sun... Power!" "Sailor Scout... Attaaaaack! "Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Mimet,and she was finished. The Sun Sailors disappeared. "Well I guess we'll never find out who they are." said Usagi,"Let's go watch the concert." The End 


End file.
